Pichu's allstar scavenger hunt adventure!
by Popo123
Summary: Pichu goes on a scavenger hunt after getting a mysterious letter. I'm really sorry for the long delay. But please...R&R!!*Final chapter is up!*
1. The letter

Pichu's all-star scavenger hunt adventure-part 1: The letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was another normal day at Pikachu and Pichu's house. Both pokemon were training for the tournament. But this day is the day when Pichu has the most exiting adventure of his life. Early one morning at 7:00 A.M., Pichu was checking the mailbox to see if there was any mail. "Bills, bills, and.huh? Who sent a letter to me? I didn't send any mail to anyone. Oh well, I guess I should just open it," Pichu said. He went inside to see what was in the envelope. What he saw made him surprised and excited.  
  
  
  
"PIKACHU!!" Pichu screamed as he sprinted into his brother's room. "Wake up, wake up WAKE UP!!" Pikachu woke up, yawning. "What got you so excited?" Pikachu asked sleepily. "Look it!" Pichu said. Pikachu read the letter that Pichu was holding:  
  
  
  
Dear Pichu,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You have been chosen to participate in an all-star scavenger hunt adventure. Your goal is to find 12 items described in 12 tricky poems. Each item is hidden in each area. Here is the list:  
  
  
  
  
  
Onett  
  
Mute city  
  
Fountain of Dreams  
  
Kongo Jungle  
  
Jungle Japes  
  
Fourside  
  
Brinstar  
  
Peach's Castle  
  
Rainbow Cruise  
  
Icicle Mountain  
  
Hyrule Temple  
  
Great Bay  
  
  
  
  
  
One item is hidden in each area and you don't need to do them in order. You can also go to other places for supplies and help. You may also have at least 2 people accompany you. After you find all of the items, go back to your house for a surprise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's strange. There's no signature. And no sign of a return mail address either," Pikachu said. "So can I go? Pretty please? With a berry on top?" Pichu pleaded. "Sure" Pikachu replied. "That was almost too easy. I got to pack up and dress up!" Pichu said. He dashed to his room and filled his backpack with food, water, orange juice, citrus punch, a scarf (when he gets to Icicle Mountain), a cell phone, and his letter. Then he got dressed. He went downstairs to the kitchen where Pikachu was having his breakfast and showed him what he was wearing. "How do I look?" Pichu asked. "Your pilot goggles? That's all your wearing?" Pikachu asked. "I like my goggles. I always wanted to wear them on an adventure like this. And I also packed my scarf, some food, water and juice," Pichu said. "It seems you are more then prepared," Pikachu said. "Of course I am. I have to go now. Bye," Pichu said as he went through the door. "Bye. See you later. And be careful," Pikachu said. He looked out the window. Pichu was finally out of Pikachu's sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The coast is clear," Pikachu said to the refrigerator. The fridge door opened. A small, fluffy ball with big, beautiful eyes came out of the fridge. "Sorry to keep you in there so long, Jigglypuff," Pikachu said. "That's okay. We just hope Pichu doesn't some here too soon. We have to call Captain Falcon, Samus, Link, Mario, Peach and Zelda so they can get here so we can start.the plan. As long as Pichu is searching for the items that we hid in each area, it should give us enough time to get everything ready," Jigglypuff said. "You're right," Pikachu said. "This should give us enough time. Pichu likes adventures. I just hope 12 areas are enough. So we should be done with everything before he gets back here. Because once he does.he'll get the surprise of his life!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Arrival at Onett

Pichu's all-star scavenger hunt adventure-part 2: Arrival at Onett  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pichu was walking down a road. He opened his backpack to take out his cell phone and map (guess I forgot to tell you he had a map in his backpack). He checked his map and turned on his cell phone. He wasn't going to make a call, but to check the time. "Hmm. 10:23 A.M. If that sign said that Onett is just 5 miles away, and the last time I checked the time it was 9:55 A.M., then I should get to Onett (Pichu continued walking) right about.NOW!" Pichu said as he stopped walking. He put away his map and cell phone. He was now at Onett! "All right! I got to Onett! All I have to do is find the item," Pichu said. He opened his backpack and took out his letter. He found the poem clue for the item in Onett. Pichu read it carefully:  
  
  
  
Fire flowers are red; Roses are smaller then a mouse, This flower is not sweet, You'll find it at the psychic wonder's house.  
  
  
  
"This is tricky. At least I know it's a flower. But if it's not a fire flower, then what is it?" Pichu said. He thought of something else. Who's a psychic wonder? Pichu thought. The only psychic I know of is Mewtwo. Maybe. Then Pichu spoke. "Ness! Of course! Ness is known as the psychic wonder!" Pichu said to himself. "But where's his house?" Pichu checked his map again. "Lets see.(Pichu begins walking without looking where he's going, which caused a few traffic jams without looking both ways when crossing the street) I should go left, then straight, right, left, ("Watch where you're going!" said a car driver.) Right, right, and left," Pichu took his eyes off the map. He was right in front of Ness's house! Pichu went to the front door and rang the doorbell. "Is anyone home?" Pichu asked as he kept ringing the doorbell. The door opened. Pichu saw a tall, pretty lady. "Are you Ness's mom?" Pichu asked. "Yes I am. Would you like to visit Ness?" Ness's mother asked. "Yes please," Pichu answered as he went in. "Where's his room?" "Upstairs and to your left," Ness's mom answered. "Thanks," Pichu said. Pichu went upstairs and found the door that has a label that says "Ness's room." Pichu heard sounds that sounded like a video game. He knocked on the door. "Who's there?" a boy's voice asked. "It's me, Pichu," Pichu answered. The door opened. He then saw a boy wearing a hat backward with a red and yellow striped T-shirt and green shorts. "Hi, Pichu. Long time no see. What brings you here?" Ness asked. "I came here because I was looking for a flower, but I don't know which flower is not sweet," Pichu said. He took out his letter from his backpack and showed Ness the poem he was puzzled with. Ness read the letter and the poem. "This is perplexing. Why would such an item be here? The only item I have is Mr. Saturn," Ness said. Pichu's stomach growled. "I guess you want some lunch, don't you?" Ness asked. "That's okay. I packed my own food so you don't have to get me anything. I'll just take a short break and then continue my scavenger hunt," Pichu said. So Ness and Pichu decided to relax.for now.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	3. The first itemfound!

Pichu's all-star scavenger hunt adventure-part 3: The first item.found!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pichu was taking a break at Ness's house. The first item he needed to find was at the psychic wonder's house (a.k.a. Ness). Pichu and Ness were playing Super Mario Bros. 3 on Ness's Super Nintendo. "Pichu?" Ness asked. "I was wondering.if you don't know who sent you that letter, how did he know your name?" "I'm not sure," Pichu answered. "Pikachu even let me go by myself, and usually he'd say no. That's strange. He wouldn't let me face Captain Falcon until I blackmailed him," Just then, Pichu's cell phone rang. "Hold on, someone's calling," Pichu said as took out his cell phone and pressed a button. "Hello. Pichu speaking," Pichu said. "Hi, Pichu. It's me, Pikachu. Where are you?" Pikachu asked. "I'm at Onett. The first item is at Ness's house. I'm taking a break for now. But I can't decipher this poem," Pichu said.  
  
  
  
"Well the letter did said that each poem is perplexing. And don't forget that you can bring 2 companions with you," Pikachu said. Just then, Pichu heard a popping sound coming from his cell phone. "Did I just hear a balloon pop?" Pichu asked. "What balloon?" Pikachu said. "Never mind. Do you want to talk to Ness?" Pichu asked. "Ok," Pikachu said. "Ness. Pikachu wants to talk to you," Pichu said. Ness paused the game and then took the cell phone. "Hi, Pikachu. How are you doing?" Ness asked. "I'm fine Ness. Pichu told me that the first item is at your house. Did he find it yet?" Pikachu asked. "No. I'm sure he'll find it soon. But he told me it might be a flower. And I also don't remember any flowers here. Except that other flower with long pedals I found outside. I put the flower in a pot and placed it next to the bathroom door. It sort of looks like a fire flower. But only a bit taller. And when I waved it, it made a sound," Ness said. "Well just tell Pichu that he can't stay at your house for long. He has more items to find. As a matter of fact, why don't you go with him?" Pikachu asked. "Well I have to asked my mom first," Ness said. "Ok. Tell Pichu to be careful when searching for items. Bye," Pikachu said. He hung up the phone. Ness then turned off Pichu's cell phone and then put it back in Pichu's backpack. "I just put away your cell phone, Pichu," Ness said. "Thanks," Pichu said. Ness saw that Pichu was moving strangely while he was playing Ness's video game. "Are you feeling alright, Pichu? Ness asked. "I'm fine," Pichu said. "Only I need to use the bathroom!" Pichu said as he started to jump up and down. "I would've gone earlier, but I was so close to beating Bowser!"  
  
  
  
"I told you not to drink 12 bottles of citrus punch," Ness said. "WHAT!? I thought I drank at least 6!" Where's the bathroom?" Pichu said. "Downstairs and to the right," Ness said. Pichu sprinted downstairs to the bathroom. When he got out of the bathroom, he noticed a flower in a pot right next to the bathroom door. Why does that flower look so familiar? Pichu thought. He picked up the flower. He waved it. The flower made a sound. "I found it!" Pichu whispered to himself. "But there's one way to find out," Pichu hit himself with the flower. A flower grew on his head. But then he felt the flower slightly sapping his energy.  
  
  
  
"NESS! HELP ME!!!" Ness heard Pichu scream. Ness ran downstairs, only to find Pichu struggling to get the flower off his head. "Pichu! Use thunderbolt!" Ness shouted. Pichu stood still. Then a thunderbolt came crashing through the roof and on Pichu, disintegrating the flower, and slightly hurting Pichu. "I found the first item!" Pichu said. "This flower is actually a weapon called Lip's stick. I read about it in a book called All You Need To Know about SSB: M Items. That's where I found out about this item," "Then why did you hit yourself with it?" Ness asked. "I just want to make sure it was the item I'm looking for," Pichu answered. "I have to go now," "Wait. I want to come with you," Ness said. "Just give me time to ask my mom first,"  
  
  
  
Ness went inside his mother's room. "Mom?" Ness asked. "What is it, Ness?" Ness's mother asked. "Can I go on a scavenger hunt with my friend Pichu?" Ness asked. "Yes. But on one condition. Only if you promise to do the dishes for a week," "Okay, mom. I'll just pack up. Bye," Ness said. "Bye, Ness," Ness's mom said. Ness went to his room and packed up just about everything he needed. Even Mr. Saturn! He then took Pichu's backpack and took it downstairs with him. "I'm ready," Ness said as he gave Pichu his backpack. Pichu then put the lip's stick in his backpack. "What time is it," Pichu asked Ness as they left the house and now heading out of Onett. Ness checked his watch. "It's 11:55. We should go to Fourside next. It's close to Onett," Ness said. "Okay. Look out, Fourside, here we come!" Pichu said. He really does like adventures. Ness thought. He really does.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Fourside: The big city!

Pichu's all-star scavenger hunt adventure-part 4: Fourside.The big city!  
"How much longer until we get to Fourside, Ness?" Pichu asked. "We should be there in a few minutes," Ness answered. "That's what you said an hour ago. You said Fourside was close from here. What time is it?" Pichu asked. Ness checked his watch. "It's 12:23," Ness answered. "Why don't you check your map to see if we are going the right way?" Ness asked. "Okay," Pichu said. Pichu opened his backpack and took out his map. "It seems we are going the right way. Hopefully we'll get there in 10 minutes," Pichu said. "Give me that," Ness said. Pichu gave him the map. "We'll get to Fourside in 5 minutes if we skip lunch," Ness said.  
"WHAT!?" Pichu shouted. "But I'm hungry. We could just travel to Fourside by bus, but neither of us have any money. Then again.the faster we get there, the faster we find the next item," Pichu said. "I'll just call Pikachu and tell him we found the first item," Pichu said. He opened his backpack again, put away his map, took out his cell phone, and called Pikachu. "Hi, Pikachu," Pichu greeted. "Hi, Pichu. Did you find the first item yet?" Pikachu asked. "I'm on my way to Fourside, and I found the first item. It was a lip's stick," Pichu answered. "Already!?" Pikachu yelled. "Is there something wrong?" Pichu asked. "Nothing. Keep up the good work," Pikachu said. "I'll talk to you later. Call me when you and Ness get to Fourside. Bye," Pichu hung up the phone.  
Meanwhile at Pikachu's house.  
"We have to work a little bit faster, Jigglypuff," Pikachu said. "Why? We're doing just fine. What's the big rush?" Jigglypuff asked. "It seems Pichu already found the first item. And Ness is with him. They're on their way to Fourside," Pikachu said. "Then we're going to need some help. I'll call Captain Falcon. Fourside's a big city. Pichu and Ness won't be able to find the next item as quickly as they found the first," Jigglypuff said. "Then Captain Falcon can help you with those balloons. Pichu was almost on to us then he heard you popped that balloon," Pikachu said.  
Meanwhile back on the road.  
"There it is!" Ness said as he pointed to a big city. "Is that Fourside?" Pichu asked. "Of course it is. Now lets go find that second item!" Ness said. "Yeah! Now I'll see what a big city like Fourside is like!" Pichu said. It only took a matter of minutes for Ness and Pichu to get to Fourside. When they got there, there was a lot of traffic and tons of stores and malls. "The second item can be anywhere!" Pichu said. "Now that we're here, we can begin our search," Ness said. And so they began their search for the second item.  
To be continued. 


	5. Big, long, search

Pichu's all-star scavenger hunt adventure-part 5: Big, long search.  
"Take out the letter and see what the poem for Fourside is," Ness said. Pichu took out the letter from his backpack and read the poem.  
Search far and wide; In this big city, You'll find an item That'll make you a biggie.  
"This is not perplexing. In fact, It's a simple poem to decipher! Any child who played Super Mario Bros. 1 for Nintendo ONCE can figure this out!" Pichu said. "Then what is it?" Ness asked. "It's a super mushroom! It can make you big. It's the only item in SSB: M that can make you big. Of course it depends on your original size," Pichu said. "Only one problem: Where do we find the super mushroom in a big city like this?" Ness asked. Pichu paused for a moment. Then he spoke. "Now we have a problem. If anyone touches it, he or she will become big. Then the super mushroom will be gone. And even if we do find it, how will we put it in my backpack without enlarging ourselves or the things we have in our backpacks. So we have 2 problems," Pichu said. "Then we can look in a place no one will look," Ness said. He stared at a manhole. "Oh no. I know I like adventures, but I'm not THAT desperate or gullible!" Pichu yelled.  
4 minutes later.  
"Did you find it yet?" Ness yelled in an open manhole. "No. I did NOT find it yet! What makes you think that the super mushroom will be in the stinking sewers!?" Pichu yelled. "The sewers in Fourside aren't that dirty. And don't worry if you step on a rat. You're a mouse too.an electric mouse," Ness said. Pichu's head poked out the manhole. "I couldn't find it anywhere. Lets look somewhere else. Someplace cleaner," Pichu said sternly. "Alright then, let's check the stores," Ness said.  
Ness and Pichu checked department stores, restaurants, and malls. But they just couldn't find it anywhere. "We checked 5 department stores, 16 restaurants, and 8 malls! Where can that darn mushroom be? I'll just call Pikachu. He might know other places to look," Pichu said. He once again took out his cell phone and called Pikachu. But this time, someone else answered the phone. "Hello, Pichu," someone said. "Who's this? Captain Falcon.is that you?" Pichu said. "Of course it's me. Why would you think I'd be at your house? I'm just helping Pikachu and Jigglypuff set up your b- OUCH! Why did you.hold on? Pikachu wants to talk to you.  
"Hi, Pichu. Did you get to Fourside yet?" Pikachu asked. "Me and Ness got there alright. But we spent over an hour searching most of the city finding the super mushroom. The poem was easy to decipher. The main reason I called you is tips on where the item is. I had to go through 5 miles of sewage to find it!" Pichu said. "Well.did you check the roof of the Monotoni (if I spelled it correctly) building? It might be over there," Pikachu said. "Okay that's all we need to know. Thanks. And bye," Pichu said. He turned off his cell phone and put it back in his backpack. "Ness.we're going to the roof of the Monotoni building," Pichu said. "If Pikachu thinks it's up there, then lets go," Ness replied. When they got to the rooftop, they couldn't believe their eyes! The super mushroom was up there! "Pikachu was right! It IS up here! Now we can put it in a container," Pichu said. "Isn't your first bag of riceballs empty? You ate them when you was at my house," Ness said. Pichu took out his empty bag from his backpack. Then he gave it to Ness. Ness crept close to the super mushroom, and then he swiftly scooped it in the bag. "Got it!" Ness said.  
"Now lets get off this building," Pichu said. After Ness and Pichu got off the building, they left Fourside and went on the road again. "Next stop.Brinstar!" Pichu yelled. "Hold it," Ness said. "Just how DO we get to Brinstar?" Ness asked. "Now we have a problem.again," Pichu said, disappointedly. "We can just go back to your house. You're the genius. We can go back to your house. Then you can build some kind of radio satellite to contact Samus," Pichu said. "And if that doesn't work, we can move to plan B," "What's plan B?" Ness asked. "I'll tell you when I think of one. But there's something I don't get. Captain Falcon was about to say something Pikachu didn't want him to say. He just slapped him just when he said the letter B. Come to think of it I think it might be my birthday today. Whoever sent me that letter isn't very nice, since it's my birthday. Then again.someone might've went through a lot of trouble hiding these items and writing these poems. And Pikachu letting me go and everything, especially when he's usually concerned about my safety and-  
"I GET THE POINT!!" Ness screamed. "Sorry I had to yell, but you were talking a bit too much. It's 1:01 P.M. We really need to get back to my house.fast. By the way you're helping me build this radio satellite. And I'm not sure if we'll get to planet Zebus in one day. It's extremely far away from this planet. Don't get any ideas that we'll build a spaceship because I'm not THAT smart!" Ness said. "Fine. Then lets hurry back to Onett," Pichu said. And so, they ran back to Onett to put their great plan into action. Will it work? You'll find out soon enough!  
To be continued. 


	6. Bounty hunter contact

Pichu's all-star scavenger hunt adventure-part 6: Bounty hunter contact.  
After Pichu and Ness got back to Onett, Ness began drawing blueprints for the radio satellite. Pichu was waiting in the living room. It was only until 1:22 when Ness finally gathered the tools and finished the blueprints. "Okay, Pichu. I'm done. Meet me in the backyard. And bring your cell phone, an extension cord, and the TV and Gamecube controller in my room," Ness said. "Where's the extension cord?" Pichu asked. "It's inside a closet next to my room where I keep my pajamas," Ness answered. "Ok," Pichu said. He went upstairs to the closet and got the long extension cord and the TV and the Gamecube controller in Ness's room. He then connected the extension cord from an outlet in the living room to the TV that he placed outside. "Why do we need to hook up my cell phone and your TV to your radio satellite?" Pichu asked. "After we fi-  
"WE!?" Pichu shouted. "I don't know how to build a satellite," Pichu said. "It's simple.for me that is. I'll just tell you what to do. And as I was saying, after we finish the satellite, we can connect the TV and the cell phone to it. Then after we turn on the satellite, the TV will act as a vision screen that will allow us to see in space, and the cell phone will act as a walkie-talkie, allowing us to talk to Samus and see her ship at the same time," Ness said. "Cool. Like one of those video phones Ash uses to contact Professor Oak. Pikachu told me that," Pichu said. "Well good thing you know about that. Because if you know how to use a cell phone, then you should know how to use a video phone. Now enough chitchat. I gathered all the parts and the tools. Now lets get moving!" Ness said.  
Meanwhile.back at Pikachu's house.  
"I hope Pichu doesn't know what we're up to," Pikachu said as he set up some streamers on the walls. "What do you mean?" Captain Falcon asked as he put a banner on the front wall that had some writing on it. "Remember that bet I made with Toad the other day? And when Pichu found out about the bet?" Pikachu asked. "Yeah, so?" Captain Falcon asked. "What I'm trying to say is that Pichu is sort of famous for guessing a lot. And the worst part is.he's right!" Pikachu said. "The balloons are all set up," Jigglypuff said. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Jigglypuff said. She went towards the door. "Who is it?" Jigglypuff said. "It's me!" a (young) voice said. Jigglypuff's eyes lit up. It can't be him! It's too soon! Jigglypuff thought. "J-j-just a minute," Jigglypuff said nervously. She ran to the living room. "Guys! He's back!" Jigglypuff whispered. "ALREADY!?" Pikachu and Captain Falcon yelled at the same time. "Hello? Is anyone home? Pikachu? Anybody? Zelda and I came when you told us that you needed our help to set up the p-  
"Come in. The door is open," Pikachu said. The door opened. Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Captain Falcon saw Zelda and Link.Young Link that is! "I can see you're surprised to see me. My older version had a cold, so I decided to take his place," Young Link said. "Do you have the bubble liquid?" Captain Falcon asked. "It's in my pocket," Young Link said. He took out his bottle, which contained a pink, liquid. "Why do you need it? Zelda asked. "It's for the bubble machine I purchased," Jigglypuff answered. "Zelda, do you know how to bake a cake?" Pikachu asked. "No. Peach does," Zelda answered. "How are we gonna get Princess Peach here on time? It's 1:43 P.M. and we still need to contact Samus so she can decorate the wallpaper and she can be anywhere!" Captain Falcon said. "Calm down, Captain Falcon. We'll get everyone here on time. I'll get the phone," Pikachu said.  
Back at Onett.  
"It took 20 minutes, but it's finally done!" Ness said as he put the last tool in the toolbox. "It's a bit small," Pichu said. "Small? It's not only powerful, it's compact," Ness said. "Can we turn it on already? I connected the TV and my cell phone to it," Pichu said. Ness turned it on. Small white dots then appeared on the TV screen. "Ness! It's working! I can see stars!" Pichu said excitedly. "We still can't see the ship. I'll tilt the satellite dish to another direction with this Gamecube controller. If you see the ship, let me know," Ness said. "Okay," Pichu said. He was still looking at the TV screen. Then the screen moved away from the stars. It was tracking right. Then Pichu saw something that looked like an orange spaceship. "Stop!" Pichu shouted. "Ness put down the controller and looked at the TV screen. "Pichu, get the cell phone," Ness said. Pichu then picked up the cell phone from the ground. "Hello? Samus? Are you awake?" Pichu then heard footsteps coming from the ship. "Hi. Samus speaking," a female voice said. "Samus! Thank goodness it's you. You might not know me, but I'm Pikachu's younger brother, Pichu. My brother told me all about you," Pichu said. "Pikachu told me all about you, too," Samus said. Pichu then explained everything to Samus. "A scavenger hunt. And you need me to get to Zebes. Sure. I'll get y-hold on. There's someone on the other line," Samus said.  
"Hello, Samus. It's me, Pikachu. Can you come to our house to help the others set-" Pikachu began. "Set up what?" Pichu asked. "Pichu!? Is that you!? How did you contact Samus!?!" Pikachu shouted. "Ness and I built a satellite to contact her so we can get to Brinstar. Now answer me this: Who is at our house? And I demand to know WHAT IS GOING ON!!" Pichu screamed. There was a long, dead silence. Then someone else was on another phone at Pikachu's house. "Pikachu? What's taking so long to contact Samus so she can decorate the wallpaper? And Peach needs to bake the cake," Captain Falcon said. "Huh? What cake? Why does Samus need to decorate the wallpaper? It's fine the way it is Captain Falcon. What are you doing at my house? Maybe you can tell me what is going on," Pichu said sternly. Then another person got on another phone at Pikachu's house. "Did you call Peach yet, Pikachu? Jigglypuff asked. "Jigglypuff? Is that you?" Pichu asked. "Pichu, you'll know what's going on when you're finished with that scavenger hunt," Pikachu said. In just a matter of minutes, Young Link and Zelda was on the phone, and now Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, Zelda, Samus and Young Link was on the same line at the same time!  
"QUIET!!" Samus screamed. "We are all wasting time here! We should just go one at a time. Pichu read the poem for Brinstar," Samus said. "Okay," Pichu said as he took out the letter and read the poem.  
Somewhere on this planet; In the hands of a Chozo statue, You'll find an item That'll make you mimic an attack.  
"Screw attack! It's a screw attack, darn it!" Samus shouted. "You're gonna have to cancel your trip to Brinstar, Pichu. I'll beam down a spare," Samus said. A green light appeared next to Pichu and a small black sphere with a lightning bolt on it appeared in its place. "That's a screw attack. Using it will enable you to-"  
"Mimic one of your attacks," Pichu finished. "Don't worry Pichu. I'll make it up to you by inviting you and Ness to a trip to planet Zebes another time," Samus said. "Hold it, Samus! You need to come here right now so you can decorate the wallpaper. I didn't write that scavenger hunt list-" Pikachu began.  
"Excuse ME!? Did I just hear what I think I JUST HEARD!?!" Pichu screamed. "I guess that scavenger hunt thing is still in my head. I'm starting to get worried about you, Pichu. But if you really want to find all of them, I'm not going to stop you," Pikachu said. "Don't worry. I'll be just fine. I'll be back with all of the items. AND you're going to tell me why Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, Zelda and Young Link were at our house! I don't hear anything. They must've hung up. But if you don't tell me.someone's gonna get flattened by a rollout!" Pichu said. "Don't tell her about the microphone! Please!" Pikachu said. "Just tell me when I get home. Bye," Pichu said. He turned off the cell phone and disconnected it from the satellite to put it away. Then he told Ness what happened. "So you think he's up to something?" Ness asked. "I can only guess. And my guess is yes. But let's worry about that later. Let's contact Kirby. He might help us get to the Fountain of Dreams," Pichu said. And so Pichu and Ness once again gave their satellite another shot.  
To be continued. 


	7. Super fast space trip

Pichu's all-star scavenger hunt adventure-part 7: Super fast space trip.  
There is a planet not too far away from Zebes. The planet is shaped like a star. It is called Pop Star. Kirby lives there. His favorite hobbies are vacuuming and making pancakes (at least that's what I heard). But he was doing something different. He was training for the SSB: M tournament, just like Pikachu and Pichu and all of the other Nintendo heroes (and foes), until he got a phone call. "Pop Star. Kirby's house. Kirby speaking," Kirby said.  
"Hello, Kirby. It's me, Pichu," a familiar voice said. "Pichu! I haven't heard or even seen you for a month. Are you training too?" Kirby asked. Pichu then told him everything that happened: The letter. The scavenger hunt. And the possibility that Pikachu may be on to something.something that may have to do with Pichu's birthday and the advantage of the scavenger hunt. "Wow. A scavenger hunt. I wish I could help. The fourth item is at the Fountain of Dreams. Read the poem," Kirby said. Pichu read the poem for the Fountain of Dreams.  
Up, up high, in this overflowing spring; you'll find another item that'll make a star fling.  
"At least this poem rhymes. The previous one didn't even rhyme. I read about an item that can shoot out stars, so it's a star rod. But Fountain of Dreams is in Dreamland, which is in Pop star! Kirby, can you come to earth so you can give us a fast ride to Fountain of Dreams?" Pichu asked. "Sure. You're my friend. Of course I'll give you and Ness a ride. I'll be there in a few minutes on my warp star," Kirby said. Then he hung up. Back down on Earth, Ness and Pichu wait for Kirby's arrival. "Ness? What's a warp star?" Pichu asked. "I thought you read about that in a book. But if you forgot, I'll tell you.  
"A warp star looks exactly like a starman, but it serves a much different purpose. When you touch it, it'll send you high into the air. And it travels at high speeds, but it makes a crash landing, so you have to be very careful. I'm sure you know Kirby rides one very often, except when he had to collect the 100 crystal shards. In the SSB: M tournament, you'll be able to use it to crash down into opponents, causing excessive damage. Not to mention along with many other items," Ness finished talking. "I've been training with items such as the super scope, the pokeball, even the bomb- omb and the motion sensor bomb! Especially when I experienced the impact of a bomb-omb during a match with Captain Falcon a month ago. Pikachu will teach me to use items properly and correctly. Especially when some of the items are dangerous. My brother's been teaching me to catch items that have been thrown at me-  
"Look up! I see Kirby!" Ness said. Pichu looked up. He saw a star crash down three feet away from them, making a half-deep crater. Kirby came out of the crater and ran towards them. "Hi. Your other warp stars are in that crater I made," Kirby said. Pichu and Ness walked towards the crater to find 2 warp stars floating a few inches above the crater. "If we're going in space, then I'll get some clear, empty fish bowls and some algae," Ness said. He ran back into his house and zoomed back outside with 2 fish bowls, 2 small plastic tubes, and 2 metal tanks of algae. "Put these on and grab hold of your warp star," Ness said as he put the fish bowl over his head. Pichu did the same thing. Since Kirby didn't have a warp star with him, he rode on Pichu's back. Pichu and Ness grabbed the warp stars and they launched into the air. It was only a matter of minutes until they got to Pop Star, and into Dreamland, and finally headed towards the Fountain of Dreams. "The star rod is on the highest platform!" Kirby said to Pichu. Pichu zoomed next to it and then snatched it while still moving. Then Ness, Kirby, and Pichu flew back to earth and crashed into the same crater Kirby made. "We got the fourth item! We just need to find 8 more items and our scavenger hunt is complete! Why don't you come with us, Kirby?" Pichu asked. "Sure. It's been a long time since my last adventure. I only wish you still had your warp stars. We could've traveled from place to place faster and easier," Kirby said. "Don't worry. We're used to walking. I say we go to Hyrule Temple next. But before we go there, we should use the satellite once more to contact Fox McCloud in Corneria. He'll give us a ride. Too bad he can't come with us. But I'll use the controller this time," Pichu said. And so Ness and Pichu used the satellite once more.  
To be continued. 


	8. 2 items in one hour

Pichu's all star scavenger hunt adventure-part 8: 2 items in one hour!  
There is another planet in space. This planet is in another solar system, called the Lylat System. That planet is called Corneria. Corneria is the home planet of Fox McCloud, another SSB: M combatant. He was at home training for the tournament until he got a phone call. "Hello. Fox speaking," Fox said as he picked up his phone. "Hi, Fox. It's me, Ness," Ness said. "How did you get this number?" Fox asked. Ness then explained everything: The letter. The scavenger hunt. The satellite. And the fact that Pikachu wanted Pichu out of the house for a reason. "A scavenger hunt. That should be good training for Pichu. It'll help him find out what some of the items do. So when the big tournament comes, he'll be ready. I'll take you to Jungle Japes and Kongo Jungle, but that's all I'm doing. If Pichu were able to have 3 companions with him, then I'd collect all the items for him before sundown. I'll be there in a few minutes," Fox said. He hung up the phone and headed for his arwing.  
"When do you think he's going to get here?" Pichu asked as he put down the controller. "Probably in a few minutes, just like he said. According to my watch, it's 3:35. Having Fox helping us collect the 2 items at DK Island before 4:00 should really cut time in half. If we get those items, how many items left do we have to find?" Ness asked. "I'll check the letter," Pichu said. He took out the letter from the backpack. "If we get the 2 items from DK Island, we'll have six items left to find before we can go back to my house and find out why my brother wanted me out of the house. Not to mention that he's using the scavenger hunt to his advantage, especially when he doesn't know who sent me that letter in the first place. There wasn't even a return address. So who-  
Pichu was then interrupted by a noise coming from the sky. "Fox is here!" Kirby said. The arwing landed next to the crater Kirby crashed into before. Then Fox came out and looked at the satellite. "Wow! You built this, Ness!?" Fox exclaimed. "Not just me. Pichu helped me with the satellite. But now that you're here, you can give us a ride to DK Island," Ness said. "Ok. But you guys will have to squeeze in the back," Fox said. Pichu, Ness, and Kirby went to the back seat of the arwing, while Fox strapped himself in his front seat. Then the arwing took off and flew away.  
Meanwhile.at Pikachu's house.  
"You almost gave us away back there, Pikachu," Captain Falcon said as he set up the refreshments. "Don't worry. That doesn't mean that he knows what we're up to," Pikachu said as he put up some streamers. "True. But now he'll be on to us like a bad itch! There's an 82% chance that he won't know that we're setting up his-" Young Link began.  
The doorbell rang. "Who's there?" Jigglypuff said. "It's me, Peach. Mario and I came here to bake that cake you needed," a voice said. "It's Peach and Mario! Get the door, Pikachu," Zelda said. "Why can't you open it?" Pikachu asked. "Young Link and I have to test the bubble machine," Zelda answered. "You already tested it for crying out load," Pikachu said. He opened the door anyway. "Hello, Pikachu. Nice to see you again," Mario said. "Nice to see you, too. I'm sure both of you know why you're here," Pikachu said. "We do know why we're here. But what if Pichu gets to my castle sooner then we think? I told Toad to hide the item someplace good, but when you called me and told me that Pichu already found 4 items, I had to let Mario know right away, then get here as fast as we can. You didn't even tell me about this until you realized that you needed someone to bake a cake and to decorate the wallpaper," Peach finished. "So.where's the kitchen?"  
At Jungle Japes.  
"Do we have to check the banana vault now, Donkey Kong?" a small monkey complained. "We have to, Diddy. I don't want to check it either but Cranky said so," Donkey Kong said. He heard a landing sound. "What's that sound?" Diddy asked. "Let's check it out," Donkey Kong said as he and Diddy ran out of the banana vault. "It's Fox's arwing," DK said. The arwing doors opened. "We're here," Fox said. Pichu, Kirby and Ness got out of the arwing. Pichu then took out the letter and read the poem for Jungle Japes.  
Somewhere in this lush jungle, lies an item; That'll make you invisible.  
"A cloaking device will make me invisible. But where is it?" Pichu asked. "Up there! Next to Cranky's lab!" Kirby said, pointing up. Pichu looked up. He then saw a black circle device next to the entrance. "I'll give you a boost," Ness said. "No need for that. I'll use my agility," Pichu said. He jumped and then zoomed straight up high in the air, high enough to grab on to the ledge and climbed up to get the cloaking device and jumped down to put it in his back pack. "That's five down," Pichu said. He then read the next poem.  
Somewhere in this waterfall region, lies an item; That'll give you a homer.  
Donkey Kong and Diddy heard Pichu reading the poem out loud. "Wait! We have the homerun bat!" DK and Diddy said at the same time. They ran towards them. "What's the rush, DK?" Fox asked. "The homerun bat is in Cranky's lab. I'll get it for you," DK said as he went inside Cranky's lab and got out with the homerun bat. "Here's your item," DK said as he gave it to Pichu. "Thanks, DK. We need it to complete the scavenger hunt. We have to go now. Bye," Pichu said as he got in the back along with Ness and Kirby. Fox got in his front seat of the arwing. Then it took off in the sky. "Where do you want to go next?" Fox asked. "Drop us off in Mute City. We'll take it from there," Pichu said. "When will we get there? I'm getting chafed!" Ness shouted. "I did tell you that the arwing only fits for one person," Fox said. "That's the problem. You had tons of money to build this thing and I suppose you couldn't afford a backseat!" Ness yelled. "Each member of the Star Fox team have their own ship, so there wasn't any need for a backseat," Fox said. "So we better get used to this because it's going to be a long ride!" Kirby said.  
To be continued. 


	9. Racetrack search

Pichu's all-star scavenger hunt adventure-part 9: Racetrack search.  
"Last stop. Everybody out," Fox said as he landed the arwing next to the racetrack in Mute City. Ness, Pichu and Kirby got out. "Thanks for the ride, Fox. We'll take it from here," Pichu said. "Ok then. I'll see you again soon. Bye," Fox said as he took off in the sky once more. "Now lets find that item. Read the poem, Pichu," Kirby said. Pichu took out the letter and read the poem.  
Somewhere in this long racetrack, you'll find an item; That'll make you fast, fast, and FAST!  
"Now this is hard," Pichu said. "You don't know what the item is?" Ness asked. "I know what the item is. It's a bunny hood. But the hard part is that it's small. It could be anywhere on the racetrack. It's long!" Pichu said. "If Captain Falcon was here, he'd know where it is. He knows the racetrack more then anyone," Kirby said. "That's it! I'm calling him!" Pichu exclaimed. He took out his cell phone and dialed the number. But there was no tone, no sound, nothing! "Is the cell phone broken? I heard the tone when I pressed the buttons and-" Pichu stopped talking.  
"What happened?" Ness said. "I know exactly what he just did! That excuse for a brother disconnected the phone line!" Pichu screamed. "Calm down. Things will turn up," Kirby said. "Fine. We'll split up. Ness, you search the lower lane. If you see any F-zero racers, ask them if they saw a bunny hood around here. Kirby and I will search the upper lane. Any questions?" Pichu asked. "I don't know any F-zero racers. Do you know any of them, besides Captain Falcon?" Ness asked. "I only know two. Jody Summers and Blood Falcon. It's best if you ask Jody Summers. Any more questions? Good. Now let's move out!" Pichu said as he and Kirby ran up the racetrack and Ness ran down the racetrack.  
"You think the bunny hood is in this tunnel?" Kirby asked as he and Pichu went inside a tunnel, which is part of the racetrack. "Let's check it out. You search inside, and I'll search the top of the tunnel. We'll meet back at the front of this tunnel," Pichu said. Kirby searched every inch of the tunnel, but the bunny hood wasn't inside. Pichu searched everywhere on the top of the roof, but it wasn't there either. Pichu and Kirby met back at the front of the tunnel. "I didn't find it," Kirby said. "I didn't find it either. I hope Ness is having more luck then we are," Pichu said.  
"If I was a bunny hood, where will I be? Why am I asking myself this? I say Mute City is bigger then Fourside. Yep. But where's the bunny hood?" Ness asked himself. "You looking for something?" a female voice asked. Ness turned around. It was Jody Summers! "Jody Summers! It's you!" Ness exclaimed. "I couldn't help overhearing, but are you looking for something that's light brown and has ears? Jody Summers asked. "It's called a bunny hood. Have you seen it?" Ness asked. "Sure I have. It's in my hover car in the garage over there, see it? I've been thinking of selling it, but I'll give it to you for free," Jody Summers said as she pointed to her hover car. "I see it! Thanks," Ness said. Jody Summers gave him her keys. Ness then ran to her hover car and opened it to find the bunny hood on the car seat. He took it, locked the door, and gave the key back to the female F- zero racer. "Now that I got the bunny hood, how do I signal the others. I got it! I'll use my PK flash to signal them," Ness said as he raised his hands in the air and released a green ball in the sky.  
"How long does this racetrack go?" Pichu asked himself as he continued to search for the bunny hood. "Pichu! Up in the sky! It's Ness's PK flash. He found the bunny hood!" Kirby exclaimed. Pichu noticed the green ball too. "You're right! Let's go before it explodes," Pichu said as he and Kirby ran to where the ball is. They got there just in time. 'Good job, Ness. You can stop holding up that PK flash now. I'll be taking that," Pichu said as he took the bunny hood from his hand. "Don't thank me. Thank Jody Summers. She found it," Ness said. Uh, guys? How come I see a green light on our shadows?" Kirby asked. Ness and Pichu looked up. The PK flash ball was closing in on them! "I'll destroy it!" Kirby said. "Don't! It'll explode!" Ness shouted. Too late! Kirby used his hammer and the flash made such an enormous explosion, the trio got blasted up into the sky! Where will they end up? Is this the end? And will they survive?  
To be continued. 


	10. Escape from Hyrule Temple

Pichu's all-star scavenger hunt adventure-part 10: Escape from Hyrule Temple.  
"Pichu. Wake up, Pichu! You're not going to believe where we are!" Ness said. Pichu regained consciousness. He saw Kirby and Ness in front of him. But he was more concerned about where he is. He looked around. Most of the many destroyed monuments he sees were made of stone. He went down. He saw a broken bridge. Everything looked like as if they were broken apart. But then he looked down. He saw nothing but sky and clouds. Then he saw something on a piece of wreckage. It was the triforce! Then Pichu found out where he is. He ran back to tell Kirby and Ness the news. "Guys! We're at Hyrule Temple!" Pichu yelled. "Duh, Pichu. Kirby and I knew that when we realized this place is one enormous broken down landscape that's going to be one of the 29 arenas in the SSB: M tournament," Ness said.  
"I just want to get out of here!" Kirby said. "Wait a minute. We're not leaving until we find the 8th item! Where's my backpack?" Pichu asked. "I got it. I grabbed it at the last second before we got blown away. Ness should've told me that the PK flash disappears when it hits the ground before I whacked it with my hammer. You should be very lucky that the letter wasn't destroyed," Kirby said as he took out the letter and gave it to Pichu. Pichu read the poem for Hyrule Temple.  
Somewhere in these ancient ruins, you'll find an item; that'll make you float gently.  
"Once again, I read a poem that doesn't rhyme. But where can the parasol be in these big ruins?" Pichu said. "Not to mention we have to collect 4 more items. It's 5:25," Kirby said. "Are you telling me that we have been unconscious for almost 2 hours!?" Pichu exclaimed. "Of course. We're going to have to move quickly if we want to find all of the items. And with Zelda not here to guide us since she's at Pikachu's house for some reason, this search could take a while," Ness said. "Then let's search these ruins. Ness, you search right. Kirby, you search left and I'll search down," Pichu said as they split up.  
"This place is big, but not bigger then this planet. The parasol can be our escape from this destroyed temple. Then again we can risk doing the midair dodge or ending up like a pancake. But I don't know how high this thing is. I doubt Ness and Kirby knows either. We're pretty light, so we'll fall slowly, since Pikachu told me that the speed of your drop depends on how aerodynamic the character is. I'm fast and light but I can't jump high enough to get here. How did the guy who sent be that letter this morning know where I live? And how did he get up here? Maybe he can fly," Pichu continued talking to himself and looking for the parasol at the same time. "If I try jumping off this place, I'm most likely to get hurt unless I do the midair dodge at the right timing," Pichu said as he searched through the rubble. But when he went towards a broken bridge he found the parasol on the platform across the bridge! "That was easy. Now I just have to watch my jumping accuracy and I won't fall through the broken bridge," Pichu jumped the right height and distance. Then he got the parasol and went back up to tell Ness and Kirby.  
"I found the parasol, you guys. Since we're small, we all might be able to hold on to the handle and-" Pichu began. "The parasol only has room for one person, so it's best if we don't use it. We'll have to risk using the midair dodge to fall down to Great Bay," Ness said. The trio walked towards the edge of the temple. They were about to jump. Pichu strapped on his pilot goggles and got his backpack and Kirby began the countdown to jump. "We go down in 5.4.3.2.1.JUMP!" Kirby yelled. The trio jumped down. They were getting further away from the temple as they got lower and lower to the Great Bay. They used the midair dodge at the right timing and landed next to the laboratory on the Great Bay. Now they needed to get the 9th item. "8 down and 4 to go!" Pichu said.  
To be continued. 


	11. Fast Progress

Pichu's all-star scavenger hunt adventure-part 11: Fast progress.  
"We made it. This place is small, so we should find the item in no time," Pichu said. "I don't know. I don't see any items around here. Not near the owl statue or that other platform over there. It's not even inside the lab," Ness said. "If Young Link was here, he'd tell us. But not only is he at Pikachu's house, we have another problem. How are we going to get to Icicle Mountain? It's really, really far away! We need transportation. Transportation that's fast enough to get us to the last 3 locations before sundown," Kirby said. Pichu then noticed a small man using a balloon to float. "Hey, you. Yes. I'm talking to you! Have you seen any items around here?" Pichu asked the man using a balloon to float. The man came down.  
"Hello. My name is Tingle. Would you like to buy a map?" Tingle asked. "No thanks. We don't have much time to explain our situation. You see-" But Ness was then interrupted by a sound from the water. Something came out of the water. It was a big turtle like creature with 2 trees on its shell. But there was something on the shell. It was an item! "Is that a beamsword?" Kirby asked. "I think so. Do you want it?" the turtle asked. "Sure. Thanks a lot for letting us have it!" Pichu said as he went on the turtle's shell and got the beamsword and put it in his backpack. "How do we get to Icicle Mountain? I know we found the 9th item without help from the poem, but if we walk, we're sunk! If I still had my warp star, I wouldn't be complaining like this!" Kirby exclaimed. "I got it!" Pichu said. He checked his map for Icicle Mountain. He then took out the homerun bat from his backpack. Then he held on to it. "Ness, How much do you weigh?" Pichu asked. "75 pounds. Why do you-?  
BAM! Before Ness can finish, Pichu whacked him off the bay with the homerun bat. Then he whacked Kirby! Then somehow, himself! In a matter of minutes, they were at the foot of Icicle Mountain. "Jeez, Pichu! The least you can do is just warn us!" Ness yelled. "I know! That really hurt!" Kirby exclaimed. "You should be thanking me. I hit you guys with all of my might. If I trained a bit more, I probably would've whacked us halfway up the mountain. It gets colder as we go up. So I'll just put away my goggles and put on my scarf," Pichu said. And he did just that! He also took out the letter. "You'll need more then just a scarf to resist the cold up that mountain. Read the poem so we can get out of here," Ness said. Pichu read the poem.  
Up, up high on this  
  
ice cold mountain;  
  
You'll find an item  
  
that'll make your opponents. colder!!  
"The frezzie might be at the summit. According to my watch, it's 5:40! We have to climb this mountain. But it's too tall! Unless.I can use my PK fire to melt the snow!" Ness said. So as he melted some of the snow, Pichu and Kirby kept climbing the mountain. They we're almost at the top, until they saw a small chunk of ice fall. "That's the frezzie!" Kirby yelled. But luckily, he sucked it up. He kept it in his mouth until they got to the top. Pichu then put it in his backpack "We made it! Now just 2 more items left until my adventure is complete! I can see Peach's castle from here. I say we use the homerun bat," Kirby exclaimed. Pichu decided not to use the homerun bat, but they did run at top speed towards Peach's castle. It was now 5:44. They have only a few minutes to get the last 2 items in the last 2 places: Peach's castle and Rainbow Cruise!  
To be continued. 


	12. The last 2 items

Pichu's all-star scavenger hunt adventure-part 12: The last 2 items!  
Pichu, Ness, and Kirby are finally at the front door of Princess Peach's castle. Ness rang the doorbell, only to find Toad opening the door. "I'm sorry. Mario and Princess Peach aren't home right now. Don't ask where they are. It's a secret," Toad said. "They're probably at my house, aren't they?" Pichu asked. "I don't know how you knew that, but the reason why they're over there, I can't say," Toad replied. "Can we at least search the castle? The 11th item is in the castle and the last one is at Rainbow Cruise," Kirby said. "You do realize that you can enter that place from this castle? And it's Rainbow Ride! Come in," Toad said as Pichu, Ness, and Kirby went inside the castle. Pichu took out the letter and read the 2 last poems.  
You're almost done  
  
with your adventure; Find the item that'll make you smaller.  
In this glorious rainbow paradise; You'll find your last item, which breaks very easily.  
"Yep. It's definitely a poison mushroom. But I don't know what the last item is," Ness said. "Toad. You said we could access Rainbow Cruise from here. Where's the portal?" Kirby asked. "Just go up those stairs, through that door, up another flight of stairs, open another door, turn right, another flight of stairs, and open a door. You'll enter a room that has a large clock. Look right, and you'll see a large tunnel with shining light coming out of it. Wall kick up there, you'll see a small hole. Jump in it, and you're there! If you want to get out, jump off the boat!" Toad finished. "Thanks for the info, Toad. That was pretty good.for someone who tried to steal my brother's money!" Pichu said. "He tried to do WHAT!?" Ness exclaimed. "Never mind about that, Ness. We'll split up once more. You go to Rainbow Cruise. Kirby and I will search the rest of the castle," Pichu said. The trio then split up. Ness went to Rainbow Cruise, and Pichu and Kirby searched the rest of the castle.  
"Wow. I made it!" Ness said as he rode on a large, flying boat with wings. "I'll search this boat first. Then I'll search the rest of the place," Ness said as he searched the boat. But he found nothing. A minute passed. Then the boat crashed. Luckily, Ness jumped off of the boat. He kept searching. Until he saw an item on a shaky, brown platform. " It's just a hammer. I'll get it so I'll get this over with," Ness said as he quickly snatched the hammer and jumped down to the sky like pit and then found himself next to the hole he jumped into earlier. Then he ran back downstairs to tell Pichu and Kirby.  
Pichu and Kirby are still searching for the poison mushroom. They we're looking for it in a large room with a painting of a sunken ship. "Any luck yet?" Pichu asked. "Nope. Nothing yet," Kirby replied. Just then, Ness came bursting into the room Pichu and Kirby were in. He was holding the hammer. "Good job, Ness. I'll take that," Pichu said as he put the hammer in his backpack. "If you're still looking for the poison mushroom, it's in that hole on the left side of the wall," Ness said. He was pointing to the hole with a mushroom in it. Pichu then noticed it. He then took out another empty basket and scooped the poison mushroom in the basket. He then put the final item in the backpack. "We did it! We got all the items! Lip's stick, super mushroom, screw attack, star rod, cloaking device, homerun bat, bunny hood, parasol, beamsword, freezie, hammer, poison mushroom, we got them all! Now its back to my house we're going to!" Pichu exclaimed. The trio dashed out of the castle and ran to Pichu's house. The time was 5:49. They had 10 minutes to get there. Then Pichu will find out what's going on.  
To be continued. 


	13. The big surprise!

Pichu's all-star scavenger hunt adventure-part 13: The big surprise.  
"Only 2 more miles until we get to my house. I should've used the bunny hood earlier. But right now it's 5:55," Pichu said. "Now that you have all of the items, what are you going to do with them?" Kirby asked. "I'll just show them to my brother. I'll keep all of the items," Pichu said. "You'll have to use them wisely. The only items that are reusable are the star rod, homerun bat, lip's stick, and the bunny hood. The rest you can use just once." Ness said. "Then he won't use those unless it's an emergency." Kirby said.  
"When I get home, I'm going to have a little talk with my brother. I'll ask him what he was doing why I was gone. Not to mention why Young Link, Peach, Mario, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon and Zelda are at my house." Pichu said. "You'll find out when we get there. Call him now so he'll know that we have only 1 mile left until we're there." Kirby said. "Fine. I just hope he reconnected the phone." Pichu said. He took out his cell phone once more. He checked the time first. The time was now 5:57. Then he dialed his phone number.  
Back at Pikachu's house.  
"We're almost done. The bubble machine works. The cake is ready. The streamers and balloons are set. The wallpaper is decorated. Everything's ready!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Now all we need is Pichu and everything will be complete." Jigglypuff said. The phone rang. Pikachu answered the phone. "Hi, Pikachu. It's me Pichu. I got Ness and Kirby with me. We got all of the items and we're on our way to your house." Pichu said. "Good for you! And I just wanted to tell you that the phone was disconnected because Captain Falcon tripped on the cord." Pikachu said. "If you look out your window, you should see me coming towards the house." Pichu said. Pikachu looked out the window. He saw Pichu, Kirby and Ness coming his way! He hung up the phone. "He's coming! You guys know what to do! Put on the masks. And as for you Young Link, stand outside next to the front door. The rest of you, turn off the lights!" Pikachu said. The lights were turned off as soon as Young Link stood outside next to the front door.  
"Look. It's Young Link." Kirby said. "What's he doing near your front door?" Ness asked. "I don't know. Let's ask him." Pichu said as he ran towards the front door. So did Kirby and Ness. "Hello, Pichu. Did you get all of the items?" Young Link asked. "Yes. I got them all." Pichu replied. "Are you sure you didn't forget anything?" Young Link asked again. "What is it with you? He has everything." Ness said. "Even the star rod and the bunny hood." Kirby said. "Fine. Then come in." Young Ling said as he opened the door. Pichu, Kirby, and Ness went in. Young Link went in as well. "I can't see a thing. It's too dark." Pichu said. Then he saw glowing bubbles in front of him. "What's with this? If this is a joke just to scare me, it's not going to work!" Pichu said. Then behind the bubbles he saw faces. Glowing faces. Glowing scary faces! "What are you!? Who are you people!? What have you done with my brother!?" Pichu yelled. "Turn on the lights and find out!" a spooky voice said. Pichu couldn't see anything, since it's still dark. So he walked backwards first. Then he felt a light switch. He pressed a button. The light turned on. The masks fell off. And what Pichu saw made him very surprised.  
"SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PICHU!" Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, Zelda, Young Link, Peach, and Mario shouted. Pichu couldn't believe what see is seeing. His eyes lit up. He sees balloons on the ceiling, bubbles coming from the bubble machine, a big cake, and the wallpaper redecorated with beautiful designs. "Huh!? What's all this? Have you guys been doing all this when I was out?" Pichu exclaimed. "It's your birthday party!" Pikachu said. "You're surprised for once. Do you like the bubble machine? It goes great with the streamers." Zelda said. "I know this is a birthday party, but how can you let Pichu go on an adventure just because you said so?" Ness asked. "You don't even know who sent him that letter." Kirby said. "I know who sent it." Captain Falcon said. "Who?" Pichu asked.  
"I did." Pikachu said. "WHAT!? How is that possible? Why didn't you tell me?" Pichu asked. "It wouldn't be a surprise then, would it? Last night, when you fell asleep, I called everyone and told them that I was going to plan a surprise party for you. So I had them hid each item in each area. I wrote the letter and put no return address and no signature. Jigglypuff helped me write out the poems. And all I had to do was to sneak to the mailbox and put the letter inside. Then after you went out this morning, I called everyone to set up the party." Pikachu said. "Of course Pikachu didn't need my help until he realized that Zelda didn't know how to bake a cake." Peach said. "Not to mention that Samus decided not to help because of that phone conversation." Mario said. "And I gave Jody Summers the bunny hood and told her to give it to you or whoever was accompanying you." Captain Falcon told Pichu.  
"If you guys hid the items, then do I have to give them back?" Pichu asked. "Are you kidding? Those items are your birthday presents! They're yours to keep." Young Link said. "Enough with the questions. Let's get this party started!" Pikachu said. And so everyone had fun at the party. They sang the birthday song, ate some cake, and played games! Until the party was over and everyone went home. That was definitely a party to remember. Pichu thought as he went to sleep.  
The end. Thank you for your patience. 


End file.
